


Dream of Me

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young Remus Lupin, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: Your boyfriend Remus has been acting strangely all day and won’t tell you what’s wrong.18+ only
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 71
Collections: seggs





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)
> 
> requested, prompt bolded

Remus and you had been dating for quite some time now. You loved the little lingering glances he gave you when you wore his sweaters or the way he couldn’t help but melt at the way your hand slipped into his in the most perfect way. But that’s all that it was: romance. There was no sex. And it didn’t bother you! Not one bit. You loved Remus and Remus loved you right back and you didn’t need sex to prove that. However, if he were to offer himself to you and have his wicked way with you, that wouldn’t be so terrible either.

You had asked Remus about it, the whole no sex bit, and he came up with excuse after excuse. With one gentle brush of your fingers on him, he relented, explaining that he was afraid of hurting you because of what he was. You assured him that it wouldn’t change a thing and that you’d love him no matter what. He said he believed you, but you weren’t so sure.

Days turned into months and you and Remus had only gotten so far as a handjob. You weren’t complaining, but you had wanted to go farther than that. So one night, you laid it on thick. The seduction, that is.

Your hand curled around Remus’s thigh, his breath hitching at your touch. He laughed anxiously as you shifted to straddle his lap. His eyes roved over you with love as you ran your hand through his sandy brown hair.

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured as he pressed lazy kisses against your neck. You groaned and rocked your hips against his. 

As you felt his slowly hardening length press against you, Remus went rigid. He mumbled a string of apologies as he removed you from his lap. You frowned slightly but didn’t try to stop him― you didn’t quite feel like getting into with him.

Remus stood up from the couch and eyed your little pout. He groaned, leaning down to kiss you one more time before hurrying up to his room.

So much for that plan.

The next day, you arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. As Remus’ eyes snapped up to you, you suddenly became self conscious; he’d never looked at you like that. It was almost...lust-filled. You slowly approached the table and slipped in next to your boyfriend.

Remus propped his head up on his hand, not-so-secretly peering at you out of the corner of his eye. He moved his head just a little bit to look at you even more until his hand slipped out from underneath him, his chin nearly hitting the table. His friends laughed at his behavior, causing him to blush from embarrassment. You dropped your utensils down on your plate in annoyance.

“Okay, what’s your deal?” You looked at the rest of the guys who all subsequently avoided eye contact. “Is there something I should know?”

“Yeah, Moony,” Sirius teased, “is there something she should know?” Remus kicked Sirius from underneath the table before turning back towards you with a dumb smile.

“You look stunning, is all.”

“Right,” you mumbled, thoroughly unconvinced.

The rest of the day went exactly like that. Remus would be staring at you strangely, you would call him on it, then the guys would tease him for it. Remus wasn’t one to stare, he never had been. Even before you two were dating, he kept his longing gazes to a minimum. But, for some odd reason, he was ogling you like a prepubescent boy meeting a supermodel. At one point you had even caught him watching you walk away, his eyes trained on your hips swaying.

By dinner, you were sick and tired of his newfound awkwardness with no explanation when you knew damn well that he had one. His friends went ahead into the Great Hall while you tugged him towards the Gryffindor common room. He complained only for a moment before you made the trek into his dorm. 

However, as soon as you shut the door behind you, arms crossed and brows furrowed, Remus was on you. He pinned you against the wall while he kissed you passionately, your eyes rolling back in your head at the sensation. He pulled away only for a second to whisper, “ **I dreamed of you all night.** ”

He latched onto your neck, sucking and nibbling down it until he reached your pulse point, his lips and teeth teasing you relentlessly. “What-  _ oh _ -” you moaned, “exactly do y-you mean?”

Remus stood to his full height, towering over you. You both hated and loved how the height difference made your thighs quiver. He brought a hand down, cupping your cheek as he murmured, “You know exactly what I mean, love.”

Remus scooped you up and dropped you on his bed, eyeing you like he never had before. But as you sat up and reached for the hem of his sweater, he faltered. You removed your hands with a sorry expression and patted the spot on the bed next to you.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” you assured. You took his hand in both of yours, rubbing the back of his soothingly. “Just because you had a... _ dream _ ...about me doesn’t mean we have to shag, like, it’s the law or something.”

“No, that’s not it, (Y/N). I really want to, I just…” Remus trailed off, staring at the way you drew patterns on his hands.

“Yes?”

He took a deep breath before he admitted, “You’ve never seen me shirtless before. I just...I don’t want you to get scared.”

“Scared?” you repeated incredulously. “What do you have, five nipples? Why should I be scared?”

Remus let out a low chuckle at your humor before finally meeting your eyes. “My scars. I don’t want you to be scared of my scars.”

“Oh, Remus, don’t be foolish. I love you. And that means every part of you, including your scars. And the possibility of your five nipples.”

He fought back a snicker as he leaned in to kiss you again. “Shockingly, I don’t have five nipples,” he joked.

“Well,” you began, running your fingers on the soft material of his school sweater, “let’s put that theory to the test.”

Remus calmed himself down with a deep breath before shrugging off his sweater and undoing the buttons on his shirt. His eyes involuntarily clenched shut after he was bare-chested, not wanting to see the reaction on your face. However, he was met with a hungry kiss on his lips, his eyes snapping open as your hands roamed his body. 

After he realized that you didn’t care about how he looked, he really started to let himself go. He pushed you back onto the bed and slowly began to undo the buttons of your top. The last button was a mere formality, flicking it open with his thumb. He pulled away from your writhing body to admire your clothed breasts, groaning at the sight. Slowly, you raised your back off of the mattress and undid the clasp, letting Remus pull your bra off of you. His eyes were glued to the sight of your breasts, practically drooling at them.

You rolled your eyes, grabbing his hand and guiding him to cup one breast as you scolded, “Don’t just stand there, touch me!”

Remus didn’t need to hear anything else. As one hand massaged one of your breasts, his mouth locked onto the other, teasing you endlessly. You squirmed under his touch, desperate for some sort of relief. You could almost feel his smirk against you as you bucked your hips upwards.

He repeated the same torture on the opposite nipple, kissing between the valley of your breasts until he reached it. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against your skin.

“Please, Remus,” you mewled.

“Please, Remus, what?” he teased before flicking his tongue over your nipple in a truly sensual way, his eyes locked with yours as if he wanted to see the way you came undone.

“Touch me, Remus. I need you.”

The sandy haired boy pulled away and stared you down with hooded eyes. He then sank backwards, pulling off your shoes. You rolled your eyes at his purposeful delay. He then reached your socks, his strong hands clutching your thighs in a way that made your arousal grow even further. Finally, Remus slid his calloused hands up your bare thighs, reaching his thumb over to rub over your panties. Your head tipped back in pleasure at the indirect friction.

“You’re soaked,” he growled. Like some primal instinct possessed him, Remus ripped off your skirt and panties in one swift motion. At the sight of your fully naked body, however, he paused.

“It’s okay to say no, Remus. We can stop.”

“No, no,” Remus said as he shook his head. “I don’t want to stop, I just...are you sure you want to do this?”

You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at his pained face. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just tell me if you’re not because I don’t know if I’m going to be able to control myself if we actually do.”

You furrowed your brows and then began to laugh. “I’m sorry, are you saying you’re afraid that you’ll fuck me too hard?” Remus nodded at your question. “Since when has that been a problem?”

Remus looked up at you, eyes wide as you studied his body. You slowly leaned in, placing a passionate and sloppy kiss against his lips. Your hands moved up his chest, caressing the scars that stood out proudly on his skin.

When you finally pulled away, Remus looked at you with pure adoration. His hand went into your hair, holding you gently, your eyes fluttering shut at his touch. Remus placed caring pecks all over your face while he whispered, “You’re so beautiful, absolutely stunning. I love you so much.”

He began to trail his kisses down your body, encouraging you to lie back. He made it by your navel and slowed down as he approached your core. His hot breath ghosted over you and you bucked your hips at the feeling. That action seemingly washed all of Remus’ nerves away as he began to lick, kiss, and tease your sex.

“Fuck,  _ Remus _ ,” you moaned as you rolled your hips against his face. 

You looked down at him to see his blue-green eyes staring back at you, causing you to gasp. You could almost feel his smirk against you as he sucked on your clit, receiving an incredibly loud moan from you.

He continued that torture repeatedly until you didn’t think you could take it anymore. You gripped his hair to pull him off of you, your jaw dropping as he licked his arousal-soaked lips. You scrambled to pull him up to your lips as he fumbled with his belt with one hand. You knocked his hands away to undo his belt, pulling it off a matter of seconds. Remus slipped out of his pants and underwear, your eyes widening at his cock.

“You’re fucking massive! How am I gonna fit that in me?”

Remus rolled his eyes as he lined up with your entrance. “I’m not  _ that _ big.”

“You’re above average!”

Remus looked up at you, quirking a brow. “Since when have you seen average?”

“There’s magazines for us, too, you know. I wasn’t just daydreaming before I met you,” you teased. Remus chuckled softly to himself, about to thrust into you when he paused.

“Are you taking a potion or something? I think Sirius has a rubber somewhere in his trunk but I’d rather not risk it with his record.”

“Yeah, I’m on a potion.”

“Perfect.”

Remus’ hips snapped forward, impaling you in a truly pleasurable way. You gasped, sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling of your walls stretching to accommodate him. He groaned low in his chest, his head tipping downwards.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” he growled, his brows knit together. As he looked up, however, his expression softened. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, growing confident with each passing second. “Yeah, I’m good. You can...er...move.”

At first, his movements were slow and minimal, but just enough to have your eyes rolling back in your head. He’d draw out a little more, and then push back in until he was nearly out of you and thrusting his full length in. You grabbed onto his back, your fingers leaving scratches on him. 

He leaned down to kiss you, one of his hands snaking down to rub your clit. You moaned at the overwhelming sensation, allowing Remus to slip his tongue in your mouth. You kissed him like your life depended on it as you felt your body close to climax.

“Remus,  _ fuck _ . I’m so close,” you panted. Your words compelled Remus to piston on, his thrusts becoming sloppy and fast.

“Me too.” 

Remus looked down at his hand touching you and pulled it off, receiving a whimper from you. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them and you didn’t think you could see anything hotter. He then took his fingers and placed them back on your clit, rubbing it fervently with the new sensation of his spit on you.

“Remus, Remus! I’m gonna-  _ oh! _ ”

“Are you gonna cum?” You bit your lip and nodded quickly, your legs shaking. “Cum for me, baby.”

And you came completely undone. You moaned Remus’s name as you clenched around him. His thrusts faltered as he came inside of you, his head resting in the crook of your neck. His breathing was heavy as he pulled out of you but his eyes were full of love. He rolled to the side of you and you cuddled up to his heaving chest.

“I love you,” you muttered, placing a little kiss on a scar that ran from his shoulder to his collarbone.

“I love you too.” Remus placed a soft kiss on top of your head.

“Now,” you began, “tell me about that dream you had.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
